Pumpkin Pie
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Its Halloween and hermione is going to the Halloween ball. Will love blossom for her and her date or will another steal her heart with a slice of pumpkin pie? Warning ! Fluff ! One-Shot


**Hey everyone ! This is my Halloween one shot ! Hope you like it ! This story is dedicated to xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx , because she gave me the idea ! HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! **

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling !**

Hermione sat in her room with Ginny. As she was head girl, she got a dorm to herself. The head boy was Blaise Zabini and he didn't cause her too much trouble. In general, they just ignored each other. This suited them both fine.

"are you excited about the ball?" asked Ginny excitedly. The Halloween ball was in five hours. "yes Ginny. I'm really excited" she replied with fake enthusiasm. In truth she was **NOT** looking forward to it one bit. Ron had asked her and to be polite she said yes. If it had been three years ago this would have made her so happy but she didn't love Ron anymore.

She knew he still had feelings for her but she couldn't bring herself to love him anymore. She had waited around for years and he never even noticed. She gave up on him last year when he started going out with lavender '_the slut' _brown. Of course nobody knew that she didn't love Ron anymore. The whole weasley clan thought.. No _expected _them to be together.

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face. "hello? Earth to hermione" said Ginny. "oh sorry Gin, I was just thinking" she replied quickly. Ginny frowned but dropped the issue. "so Mione. Do you wanna go back to the tower?" asked Ginny. "sure Gin". They got up and made their way to the tower.

When they got in they saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch near the fire. Ginny went straight to Harry and gave him a hug. Hermione sighed. _They're so lucky, _thought hermione. _I wish I had that with someone._ She sat down next to Ron and he put his arm behind her, resting it on the back of the couch. _Great! Now he's putting his arm around me. _

She felt really uncomfortable with Ron's arm around her so she stood up. Ron looked at her longingly. "where are you going Mione?" he asked confusedly. "oh ... Er... I need to go to the library" she said quickly. She turned and practically sprinted out of the common room. _That was so awkward and embarrassing._

She went to the library just in case someone came after her to make sure she was telling the truth. She walked into the library and breathed in the smell. Madam pince saw her and gave her a fond smile. She always had a soft spot for the Gryffindor bookworm. Hermione went to her favourite seat and sat down. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _  
_

A few minutes later she felt another person in her space. "look Ron I just want to be alone right now okay?' she said wearily. "well I wouldn't mind doing that if I was weasley" replied a deep voice. She looked up surprised and came face to face with Theodore Nott. _Why is he invading my quiet spot?_ she thought angrily.

"what are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "just wondering why a pretty girl like you is sitting alone in the library" he replied casually. She blushed crimson. _Did he just call me pretty? _She thought to herself. She looked up and saw him staring intently at her. If possible she went redder. He just laughed.

"well I've got to go but I'll see you later" he said and he walked out. She just sat there in shock. This is how Ginny found her. "hermione why do you look like you've seen old Voldie?" asked Ginny curiously. "oh no reason. Let's go and get ready" said hermione, quickly changing the subject. Ginny noticed but let it slide.

* * *

It was ten minutes before the ball and the girls were all ready. Ginny was a playboy bunny and hermione was dressed as catwoman. They went down to the entrance hall where the boys were waiting. They both gasped when they saw the girls. Hermione could feel another pair of eyes on her and she looked around. She couldn't see anyone though so she took Rons hand and walked into the hall.

Hermione released Rons hand quickly and walked over to a chair and sat down. He considered following her but instead went to the food table to stuff his face. _Ugh ! He is such a pig, _She thought to herself. She knew she was going to be miserable for the night.

When he had enough food eaten for a while he came over and asked hermione to dance. She reluctantly said yes and they began to dance. She winced every time he stepped on her toe but she refrained from saying anything. After a while, a slow song came on. Hermione panicked. She did **NOT** want to be slow dancing with Ron.

"look Ron I'm tired. Can we sit down for a while?" she asked hopefully. He looked disappointed. "aw come on Mione. You can sit down after this one". She sighed but reluctantly complied. He started swaying to the beat and she had no choice but to join in. He started leaning towards her.

"look hermione. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. Please say that you'll give us a chance" he said hopefully. She looked into his eyes sadly. How was she going to let him down gently? She thought about it before she answered.

"er... Look Ron... Er... I don't know how to say this but..." she was cut off by his lips coming closer to hers. She had to get out now. She let go of him and pushed him away. He looked at her with confusion. She felt the salty tears stinging the back of her eyes. But she held them back for the time being.

"look Ron. I'm sorry. But I don't love you like that anymore. I waited for you for a long time and you never showed any romantic interest in me" she said sadly. By now the whole hall was watching the scene unfold. His expression changed from shock to anger.

"hermione how could you do this to me. You've strung me along this while time and I thought you loved me. Why don't you love me hermione?" he bellowed. He didn't give her time to answer though. "is it someone else? Tell me who he is Mione and I'll kill him" he threatened. She looked scared.

"no Ron its no one else. I just don't feel that way about you anymore" she explained. He didn't listen though. "how could you do this to me. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again". Hermione finally broke when he said this. She ran out of the hall in tears. She ran out to the grounds and sat down on a bench and cried.

* * *

She sat alone and wept for a while when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Theodore Nott sitting next to her. "I suppose you've come to pick on me have you?" she said bitterly. "no hermione. I saw you run out crying and I thought I'd check to see if you were alright" he said gently.

Hermione was shocked that he used her first name. She was also shocked that he came to check on her. She looked up at him sadly and be smiled down at her. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. She decided she could trust him so she told him how she felt.

"I'm a terrible person Theodore" she started. She was about to continue but he stopped her. "please hermione call me theo". He told her to keep going so she did. "I'm a terrible person. I feel like this whole thing is all my fault. I don't deserve anybody's love" she cried. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Mione don't ever say that about yourself. You are a beautiful witch and you deserve someone who will spoil you. If weasley can't get over himself then he doesn't deserve your tears. This whole thing is not your fault. It's weasleys fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again" he soothed her.

She calmed down and snuggled into his arms. She put her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beat. Both this and his kind words soothed her. She was just getting comfortable when Ron came out to spoil her tranquility again. "so this is the reason you don't want me. You want to go cuddle with a Slytherin" he said bitterly.

Hermione sighed and stood up to face him. "look Ron. How many times have I got to tell you. I don't love anyone else. You broke my heart last year when you went out with Lavender. You didn't even realise I was a girl until fourth year. How can you expect me to love you after all that" she said sadly.

Ron just looked at the two of them incredulously. After a few seconds contemplating what to do next he turned on Theo. "what have you done to her you Slytherin? Did you give her a potion? Did you put her under the imperius curse. I swear I'll kill you". Ron jumped at Theo and punched him in the nose. Theo punched Ron in the stomach and winded him.

Ron stood up and looked at hermione. "well. Are you going to stop him or not?" he wheezed. She looked at Ron and then Theo. "no Ron. I'm not going to stop Theo. he has done nothing wrong. Your the one that punched him first" she said quietly. Ron looked at her. "fine. You've made your choice. But if he breaks your heart then dont come crying to me". He turned and walked into the castle.

Hermione turned back to Theo with fresh tears stinging her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. After a few minutes she calmed down. She lifted her head to look up at Theo. It was strange for hermione. The fact that a Slytherin was comforting her was a rare sight indeed.

"come on bella. I know what will make you feel better" he took her hand and started to lead her back to the castle but she stopped him. "Theo why do you call me beautiful when I'm not?" she asked. "hermione, Lei è così bello" he told her. She began to cry. But these were happy tears. He wrapped his arms around her again. "to prego, non piangere bella" he said soothingly. She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Grazie" she said quietly.

He smiled at her and took her hand. He led her back into the hall and took her over to the food table. "Theo why are you bringing me to the food table?" she asked smiling. "I told you I knew something to make you feel better" he said smiling. He handed her a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie on it. She laughed.

"how did you know that's my favourite?" she asked curiously. He laughed at her. "curiosity killed the cat" he told her. She just laughed and ate her pie. When she was finished he led her back out of the hall. It was then that she thought of Theo's date. How must she be feeling. She decided to ask him.

"Theo what about your date?" she asked him. He smiled down at her. "I didn't have a date. I was going to ask you but I didn't have enough courage. And if I didn't come with you then I didn't want to come with anyone" he explained. She blushed. She was very confused. Why would he want to come with her.

"why would you want to come with me?" she asked. She noticed a pink tinge come on his cheeks. He ignored it though and leaned closer to her. "because Mione. Ti amo" she wa shocked. But she didn't have time to be shocked as his lips came to hers in a sweet kiss. It was she broke the kiss and she saw a look of sadness come over his face.

"anch'io ti amo Theo" she said. He looked surprised but he smiled. He kissed her again and they stayed outside for a while. After another few kisses Theo grinned at her. "what?" she asked. "you taste like pumpkin pie" he laughed. She laughed too and kissed him again. For the first time she was truly happy.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you like it ! I know it's a bit fluffy but I like it that way. I know that it's usually Blaise that speaks Italian but I like the idea of theo knowing Italian ! The meanings are **

**Bella: beautiful. **

**Lei è così bello: you are so beautiful. **

**to prego, non piangere bella: please don't cry beautiful.**

** Grazie: thank you. **

**Ti Amo: I love you.**

** Anch'io ti amo: I love you too.**

**its one of my favourite languages so I just had to use it. Another thank you to xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx for the idea ! She's also one of my best revivers so thanks ! Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**


End file.
